Memory Loss
by FictionalSpark
Summary: So Emily and Damon were in love. Damon was a warlock but Stefan doesn't know that. Some witch comes out of nowhere and takes away Damon's memories. Damon and Emily had a kid. Bonnie Bennett is also somehow apart of this small world they live in after all. But for now let's start in the beginning around 1863 I guess before all that Katherine mess started.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. If you're following any of my other stories, the next chapters should be uploaded by sometime next week but I had to start this story because it's been in my head for a long time now.**

"Father," Damon said as he hugged Giuseppe Salvatore. "It's good to see you," he said lying through his teeth. A handmaiden took Damon's sack as Giuseppe looked over his son.

"How are you here," Giuseppe asks. Damon takes out a letter and hands it to his father.

"As a Lieutenant, I am able to take leave for a couple months seeing that I'm wounded."

"Lieutenant," Giuseppe asks in surprise. Let it be noted that Giuseppe was not only surprised but proud. Though this was the only time Giuseppe had ever been proud to even call Damon his son.

"Yes Father. I was promoted over the period of time." Damon hated the war. He hated what it stood for. He truthfully wanted nothing to do with it but he knew his Father would be furious if he told him how he truly felt. Damon looked around before asking, "Where is Stefan?"

A handmaiden by the name of Emily Bennett was cleaning the windows. She turned to Giuseppe and Damon and said, "Mr. Stefan is in the stable brushing horse Mr. Damon."

"Thank you Emily," Damon said smirking at her.

"You are welcome Mr. Damon." Emily smiles at his reflection in the window and continues to clean.

Giuseppe tells Damon that after he is done with Stefan he will come in and have whiskey with him to celebrate. Damon replies with a "Yes Father," and then heads towards the stables in the backyard.

Inside the stable Damon finds himself waiting the door as he watches Stefan inside his horse's box stall brushing his horse Lily in which he named after his mother. "Stay calm Lily. Stay still," Stefan told his horse in a whispering tone. Stefan still has yet to notice Damon who is smirking at Stefan. However, Damon's horse, Raven, begins to neigh, snort and whine uncontrollably as she sees Damon. "Aw Raven. You ruined the surprise," Damon says in a humorous tone.

"Damon!" Stefan drops the brush as soon as he sees Damon who in turn envelopes him in a hug. Tears surface in Stefan's eyes and he lets them fall. "I cannot believe you are here," Stefan says. "How are you here!? You never replied to any of my letters. I thought…I thought you…I thought you were d-de-dead."

Damon runs his hand over his brother's head running his fingers through his hair a continuous amount of times to calm him. "I'm not dead piccolo," Damon says laughing. "I told you that I will never leave you. I won't die until you die and that won't be for a very long time."

"Then how are you here," Stefan said very emotionally.

"I am on leave." Damon pulls away from Stefan and begins to wipe away his tears. "Stop your crying. We can't have Father see you like this. He'll beat you." Stefan nods and starts to compose himself. "I have to drink and celebrate with Father and possibly some of the town founders as well. Tomorrow however, I shall talk to you and only you and we will talk about anything you'd like." Stefan nods his head not knowing if the words he wants to speak will come out of his mouth.

Damon walks over to his horse Raven and brushes his fingers through her mane. Raven puts her cheek on Damon's and he laughs. "I missed you as well Raven." Damon throws his arm over Stefan's shoulders and walks with him back into the household. "Oh what Hell awaits me," Damon says as Stefan heads to his room.

Hours pass and after many glasses of whiskey the Founders had headed home and Giuseppe to his room. Damon however had not taken more than a few sips of his whiskey. He heads to the handmaiden, Emily Bennett's quarters on the opposite side of the household. He enters without knocking.

Emily lays on her bed in darkness in her nightgown. There lay couple candles on her nightstand. Damon walks over a picks one up. "Incendia," He says. Not only does that candle light but the others on the nightstand. He puts the candle down and looks at Emily. She still has yet to turn towards him. He goes over to the door and closes it.

"Damon," Emily asks. "What are you doing in my quarters?"  
"Am I not allowed to see the love of my life," he asks.

Damon takes off his uniform so that he is only left in his undergarments. "I have missed you for the past four months," he tells her. Damon gets onto the bed and kisses her. "I've longed for you." He gives her another kiss. "I've longed to kiss you." Another kiss is planted on her lips. This one lasting for much longer. "I've longed to touch you." His hand moves along her thigh. "I've longed to love you." He moves closer so that his body is fully touching hers.

Emily and Damon passionately hold each other for a few moments before Emily pulls away. "Damon," Emily says to him. "It is late."

"I know," he replies looking deeply into her eyes.

"Would you like to see her," she asks him.

"I would."

Both Emily and Damon get out of the bed next and went to the crib by the window. Emily takes the sleeping baby out of her crib only for the baby to awaken but stay calm and quiet blinking her blue eyes. Emily hands her to Damon who looks deeply into the eyes matching his own.

"We had a son as well," Emily says sadly. "He died during the birth. He never even opened his eyes."

"I'm sure God is with him," Damon says. "He's probably with him right now looking down on us."

"I gave her the name you loved so much. Bonita. Bonita Lilian Bennett-Salvatore. But you're the only one that knows the Salvatore part." Bonita had looked just like her mother in every way but anyone could see that the curly hair and blue eyes had come from Damon. She even had his nose.

"Bonnie," he says to Emily. "Let's call her Bonnie for short." He looks at little Bonnie. "Do you like that Bonita?" He smiles at her and looks as if could never let her go.

"I love you Emily," Damon tells her.

"I love you too Damon." She kisses him on the cheek.

 **I really hope you liked it. 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you guys enjoy.**

It had been a week since Damon had returned home and Stefan saw this as a perfect opportunity. His friends had dared him to take his Father's gun so they could all go shooting and drinking in the woods. Though Stefan was 16, his Father had still not given him a gun like the other boys his age. Stefan had been walking past his brother's room to see that he had left his gun on his dresser. With Damon nowhere to be found Stefan takes his brother Colt Model gun and puts it in his trousers.

"Damn Stefan. Where'd you get that? Your father doesn't carry that kind of gun," Stefan's friend, Thomas, says to him.

"Who cares," William Hugh says. "He has a gun and that's all he needs if he wants to go shooting with us." William takes swig of the whiskey that he brought. "Besides, it's not like he'll be able to shoot it correctly anyways."

William passes around the bottle of whiskey. Each boy takes a swig except Stefan who just passes it along to the person beside him. Ok so I've put targets all around the trees. Whoever shoots closest to the middle wins."  
Unknown to the boys Angelina Reid, Stefan's crush, and her friends were riding around the woods with their horses. From a distance the girls could be seen from a distance but the boys were drunk and/or oblivious to even notice.

Stefan and Thomas shot at the targets that were about 30 feet away. Angelina rode on her horse at that very minute about 5 feet away from the target. Thomas' shot had landed on the target. Stefan's, however, land in the leg of Angelina Reid's horse. A violent neigh could be heard, as well as a cry from Angelina who had fell off her horse.

"Run," William said. All of the boys scattered. Each going their own way.

Stefan ran to his house which had not been very far. It was close to nightfall and Damon was not in his room. Stefan returned the gun to his dresser and ran to his room. He wiped the dirt off his face with his sleeve and sat down on his bed. He picked up his journal and began to write.

A couple hours later there was a knock on the front door in which Giuseppe answered. "Giuseppe. Nice to see you," Sheriff William Forbes said. "Is Stefan here?"

"Yes," Giuseppe replied. "He's in his room."

"Can I see him? I would like to ask him some questions on what happened to Angelina Reid's horse. Your son was perhaps shooting and drinking with William Hugh, Thomas Smith, Andrew Boal and Frederick Charles. Apparently, your son was the one that shot Angelina Hugh's horse."

"That is preposterous," said Giuseppe. At this time Damon walks into the foyer. "Stefan does not even own a gun of his own and I was in my office working the entire day. He did not come in and take one of my guns." Giuseppe felt insulted. How could they think that a son of his could act in such an absurd way?

"Could I speak with him," Sheriff Forbes asks. "The boys, though drunk, were sure that Stefan had been with them and was the one that shot the horse."  
Giuseppe nods and calls Stefan down. "Yes Father," Stefan asks as he descends down the staircase.

Giuseppe grips his arms and says, "You are being accused of being with some of your friends, drinking and shooting a horse earlier today. Is that true?"

Stefan put on his best face in which he uses to lie to his father. "No Father. I was in the house all day.

"You said the other boys were drunk," Giuseppe asks the Sheriff who nods in response. "My son unlike the other boys is not. I would appreciate it if you would leave now."

The Sheriff nods and gives his apologies. "Go to you room," Giuseppe tells Stefan. He gives Stefan a whack on his bottom when he doesn't move.

After Giuseppe is seen going into his own room floor up in the house, Damon knocks on Stefan's door. "Come in," Stefan says. Damon walks in to see Stefan in his bed reading a novel that happened to be published last year, Charles Dicken's Great Expectations.

"How are you doing tonight," Damon asked him.

"Very well," Stefan replied.

"Isn't it odd that my Colt Model gun was missing today," Damon asks. Stefan nervously intakes a nervous breath. "And imagine my surprise when I got back home and it was magically there."

Stefan closes the novel and puts it on the nightstand. "Yes that is strange."

Damon walked towards the bed, getting closer to Stefan. "And to find out that your friends had gotten drunk and were shooting targets in the woods only for one bullet to hit a horse."

Damon looked at Stefan raising an eyebrow, only for Stefan to look down at his sheets.  
"So very strange," Stefan whispered.

"Strange that you did it." Stefan looks up at Damon with fear knowing that he's been caught.

"Damon. I'm sorry. Please don't tell Father," a Stefan asked his older brother. Damon gave Stefan a stern look that made Stefan stop pleading. Stefan and Damon knew no good would come from Damon telling their Father what Stefan had done.

"I'm not going to tell Father," Damon told Stefan. Stefan took a breath of relief and hugged Damon and thanked him. "Don't thank me yet. I will be punishing you myself."

"But Damon," Stefan began, trying to convince Damon not to punish him.

"No Stefan," Damon said sternly. "You stole my gun after I specifically told you not to touch it."

"Sono il fratello dispiace ( _I'm sorry brother_ )," Stefan tells Damon lowering his head.

"Stefan. I have told you many times that you are not to take something without permission," Damon says. "And to go and do something so childish is —." Stefan cuts him off.

"I am not a child Damon," Stefan tells Damon.

"Would a rational adult steal my gun, go and drink with his friends and then shoot a horse?"

"It was an accident and I didn't drink!"

"Si prega di grande fratello. Mi dispiace. ( _Please big brother. I'm sorry)_ ," Stefan says giving his brother a little pout.

"Stefan you were in the woods with drunk boys shooting at random targets," Damon says sternly. "Do you not realize how dangerous a situation you were in. You could have shot your friends or yourself and they could have shot you."

Damon takes a deep breath and tries to calm down as Stefan looks back down at his sheets.

"Stand up," Damon says as he takes off his leather belt.

"What," Stefan says startled and surprised. "Please Damon. I'm not a child. Please don't punish me this way."

"Would you rather I let Father deal with you and let him know you lied." Stefan shakes his head and tears begin to form in his eyes. "Bend over your bed and take you trousers down." Stefan gets up, pulls down his trousers down and bends over the bed and grips the sheets.

Without a warning Damon swung the belt hitting Stefan's buttocks very harshly. "You do not take things that don't belong to you," Damon tells Stefan, trying to lecture him as he spanks. "Especially things that are dangerous to the people around you but to yourself."

Stefan cries out a "Please stop. I'm sorry," when Damon lays down two very painful swats. He tries to put his hand on his butt to block Damon from hitting but it only lasted for a little while before Damon takes his wrists and puts them on the middle of his back.

Damon continues to bring the belt down on his butt until his whole butt is a nice shade of red. Stefan had stopped trying to plead with Damon and just laid on the bed sobbing.

Damon stops and puts his belt back on. Stefan doesn't even notice that his spanking is over. He rubs Stefan's back as he sobs. "Pull your trousers up." Stefan stands slowly as he painfully lifts his trousers and they rest on his sore bottom.

"I'm sorry Damon," he says turning to Damon. Damon takes him in his arms and lets Stefan soak his shirt with his tears.

"If you ever take anything as dangerous of mine again without my permission I will make this feel like love taps. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir," Stefan replied submissively.

Damon kisses his head and lets him go. "Go to sleep fratellino." Stefan gets into the bed and puts the sheets over himself and closes his eyes. Damon blows out his candles and leaves the room.

 **Please tell me what you think. I hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay. So now we're in present time. I hope you likey.**

Damon walked out the back of the Grill drinking out of a bottle of bourbon. "Damon Salvatore," a blonde woman said coming out of the shadows.

Damon looked over with a bored expression. "Can I help you?"

"You could die," She said. Damon laughs at her. "I'm sorry Goldilocks but I'm already dead." She glares at him, "Well maybe you should've stayed dead."

Damon is bored with this conversation. "Look Goldilocks, I could kill you in a blink of an eye."

She glares at him and whispers her spell as she closes her eyes. "mutare fato. Mutatio est memoria. Omnis amor amitti potest magis quam vivere."

"What the —." Everything for Damon goes black. He falls to the ground with his body lying on broken glass of the bourbon bottle. The blonde witch steps over his body with a smirk. "You shouldn't have played with me."

The next thing Damon remembers is someone speaking to him and tapping him on his face. "Damon," he hears a familiar voice say. "Damon. Come on Damon. Damon get up." He feels a liquid being poured onto his face. Damon's eyes flicker open confused of his whereabouts.

"Stefan," He asks confused. Damon touches his head from the painful pounding that's going on. "What has happened? Where am I?"

"Well we're in the back of the Grill and you may have passed out for…well…I don't know."

"Why are you wearing such ridiculous looking clothes," Damon say. "And what this grill you are talking about."

Stefan looks at him weirdly. "What are you talking about Damon?"

"And you've changed your hair. It's not as long as it was the last time I saw you," he says. "You're trying to look like a Canadian aren't you? You know they do not grow their hair out from the rumors I've been told."

"Damon," Stefan asks worriedly. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"I was leading some of my men back to our reserves in Virginia. We had just won our battle and we were on our way back to Virginia to celebrate," Damon says.

"Impossible," Stefan says to himself. Damon looks around and sees that he's on the ground. He gets up and asks Stefan, "Now where are we really. This can't be Mystic Falls."

"Actually Damon," Stefan whispers. "It is." Damon looks at him confused. "I think you've lost your memories. I believe you think it's 1863 and it is 2012."

"2012?" Damon laughs and claps his hand on Stefan's shoulder. "Stefan," he says looking at him seriously. "We'd both be dead if it was 2012." Stefan doesn't reply and looks down. Waiting for Damon to see reality. Damon looks at him not understanding. "Are we dead Stefan?" Stefan nods. Damon begins to rub his temples, pace and then puts his hand over his mouth. "But what about Emily? We just had…never mind."

Damon cut himself off. He loved his brother but he was going to keep his daughter hidden as a secret. He didn't know if Stefan knew about his little girl and if she was dead and Stefan had known her, Damon didn't want Stefan to go through the pain of losing her again.

"How are we alive," Damon asks very suddenly. He looks at his body and moves his hand over the top of his head to see that his hair is shorter as well.

"We're vampires," Stefan.

Damon glares at him and says in a rough voice, "Why the hell would I ever become a blood sucking demon."

"Katherine," Stefan replies not looking Damon in the eyes as he steps closer to Stefan.

"Who the hell is Katherine?"

"So he doesn't remember her," Stefan whispers to himself looking down and the broken bottle o. "Well that's a good thing."

Damon gives Stefan a weird look. "You do realize that I can hear you, right?" Stefan curses under his breath and still doesn't look at Damon.

"Let's go home," Stefan says.

"Home?"

"Yeah," Stefan says looking everywhere except Damon's eyes. "We were supposed to be having a meeting about Klaus but it seems like we'll have to figure out how to get your memories back."

Stefan walks to the parking lot to which both Stefan and Damon's cars were parked right beside each other's. "I guess we can take my car and I can come back to get yours later."

Both get into Damon's car and head to the Salvatore boarding house.

"So this is our home now," Damon says. "It is much different than the Salvatore Estate." Damon gets out the car and follows Stefan into the house. Immediately a few memories flood into Damon's mind.

" _Imagine what her blood tastes like. I can," He says hitting Stefan. "I said top it!," Stefan yells at Damon as runs into him throwing him out of the window."_

 _Caroline throws a pillow covered in blood at Damon. "This could have gone a completely different way," He tells her. Damon smells the pillow and his face changes in a vampiric way as he attacks Caroline._

 _Katherine moves in to kiss Damon, but Damon moves away._

 _"I love you Damon. Never forget that," Emily says as she dies. Damon sits crying as he hugs her body and whispers low no's. Only wanting her to blink and be there for him and not only his but their child._

"Are you okay Damon?" Damon is brought out of his thoughts and looks at Stefan. Damon coughs and begins and says, "Yes I guess I was just remembering a few things. I know what cellular device is now."

Stefan smirks and walks into the living room where everyone is waiting.

"What took you guys so long," Caroline says getting up from the couch. "You were supposed to be here a half hour ago."

"About that," Stefan says looking at Damon. "We may have a problem."

"Are these your friends Stefan," Damon asks politely. They all look at Damon as if he's lost his mind.

"Damon's lost his memories and I'm not sure how but I suspect it was a witch. And I'm pretty sure that he has no idea who you guys are. This Damon only has his human memories, so he's not at all like the Damon you remember."

They all look at Damon understanding. Even his posture was different. He didn't have an evil smirk on his face. Damon had a very polite smile as he surveyed them all with his eyes. "It is a pleasure to meet you all," he says pausing. "Again. What are your names exactly?"

"I'm Caroline."

"Were we friends perhaps?"

"Not exactly."

"That is fine," He says kissing her hand. Damon shakes Elena, Alaric, Matt and Tyler's hands only to stop at Bonnie last. "Hi," She says as she takes Damon's hand. "I'm—." A few memories come sweeping into Damon's brain as he takes a deep breath.

" _Bonnie," he says to Emily. "Let's call her Bonnie for short." He looks at little Bonnie. "Do you like that Bonita?" He smiles at her and looks as if he could never let her go._

 _"I did it Daddy," a ten year old Bonita says as she shows her father the lightened candle. Damon smiles at her and gives her a big kiss on the cheek. He blows out the candle and says, "You did very well. Now let's see if you can do it again." She nods, closes her eyes and says, "Incendia."_

 _"What exactly is a grimoire, anyway?" Elena asks. Damon looks at her, "It's a witch's cookbook." "Every spell that a witch casts is unique unto itself, so every witch would document their work," Stefan says. Damon continuously looks over a book shelf._

 _"What do you think I should name her," Abby Bennett asks her very many great grandfather Damon as she looks at the baby, her eyes a sparkling green as she smiles at Damon. "Bonnie," He says. "She looks like a Bonnie."_

"Bonnie," Damon says letting out a breath he didn't know he'd taken in.

Bonnie and the others look at him confused. "You remember me," She asks.

"I named you," Damon thinks. "I had visions of you when you touched my hand."

"Oh," Bonnie says.

"Since you all were supposed to have a meeting of some sorts I will not hold you any longer," he tells them. "I'll look through the literature," Damon says as he walks over to bookshelf.

Damon looks through books knowing that this bookshelf must have his grimoire in it. He hardly ever used it and at times he used it a journal as well. He kept pictures of Bonita inside the cover and just to see her face would make Damon feel calm again. He was holding it in but deep inside he was terrified. Being a vampire was not something he wanted in his life and he desperately need to feel his. One of the memories that he had showed him using his magic meaning that he was literally defying nature.

Damon looks through the book one my one not going at the vampire speed he knew that he could go in. Not one of the books on the shelf were his grimoire and he was beginning to feel restless in the 5 minutes it took to even look through the books. He looks down to see that there are two drawers at the bottom of the bookshelf.

Damon crouches down and pulls on the door trying to get it open and it doesn't. After trying a few more times, he is frustrated and he groans lowly. Hoping that he is still intact with his magic like he was in his memories, he whispers, "Phasmatos siprum, emnis abortum, fasila quisa exilum san. Phasmatos tribum, melan veras, et vasa quisa, exu quisa." The drawer opens and Damon lets out a breath of relief. He pulls out his grimoire only to hear the talking behind him had stopped.

He turns around and asks, "Is there something wrong?"

 **Damon named Bonnie? Since when? Since now. Hope you guys liked it. Have a nice day.**


	4. Chapter 4

_The drawer opens and Damon lets out a breath of relief. He pulls out his grimoire only to hear the talking behind him had stopped._

 _He turns around and asks, "Is there something wrong?"_

Stefan looks at him bewildered that Damon had just used magic. 'Was his brother a warlock,' he thought. Stefan didn't think it was possible. Stefan had no recollection of either of his parents being witches. So how was Damon one.

"Did you just use magic," Stefan asked.

'I must have never told him,' Damon thought. 'This is good. Yet bad at the same time. "Yes Stefan. I'm a warlock." The girl Caroline gasps and Alaric smirks while the others just look as if they're as equally surprised as Stefan.

Damon opens his grimoire. The inside of the cover has a hidden pouch in which he opens. He gets up off the ground as he pulls a few pictures out.

* * *

 _"_ _Daddy," Bonita, who is now a twenty year old woman, screams as she cries. "It hurts. It hurts." A handmaiden holds her hand to which she screams._

 _Damon is standing outside the door. He wonders how this could have been. His daughter was pregnant with some illegitimate child and the boy that got her pregnant just ran away and acted as if it was nothing. Damon in this moment wanted to snap the boy's head off but he didn't even know who the boy was._

 _Damon walks into the room. One of the handmaiden's yell at Damon to get out of the room. He goes over and takes his daughter's hand wishing that Emily could be there in this moment like he was. "Daddy," she says._

 _"_ _Yes Bonnie?"_

 _"_ _I need you to give me your blood." Damon looks at her with sad eyes._

 _"_ _Bonnie. I don't want you to-."_

 _Bonnie cuts him off. "I don't want to die Daddy." She screams as she takes another push. "But I'm going to die either way."_

 _"_ _Is that want you want? Don't you want to be there for the baby," Damon asks._

 _A handmaiden tells her to push one more time and that the baby is close. She tells Bonnie to keep going and that everything is going to be alright._

 _Bonnie is crying harder than Damon has ever seen her cry. He bites his wrist and gives her his blood. He can see it in her eyes that she may not make it very much longer._

 _"_ _I talked to my cousin," She says looking a Damon with her blurry eyes. "He's mama's nephew. He knows that if I die, he'll take the baby. And I am going to die Daddy." She cries and screams and pushes and takes many deep breathes. "I don't want to raise my child as a vampire Daddy but I don't want to die."_

 _"_ _It's okay," he shushes her and rubs her hand. "It's okay. It will all be okay."_

 _Bonnie screams again and takes another push. This time a beautiful baby boy screams and cries with her. He has hazel eyes and small amount of dark brown hair on the top of his head. And as he cries, Bonnie lays there lifeless._

* * *

 _Damon's cell phone rings. He answers and puts the call on speaker and then puts the phone on his dashboard. "Ciao Bonnie (_ _ **hey Bonnie**_ _)," He says as he tales a drink of a bottle of bourbon and driving down a winding road._

 _"_ _Daddy," he hears his daughter say on the other line. "How's Mystic Falls going?"_

 _"_ _It's been okay. I've had a couple of problems. But nothing for you to worry about."_

 _"_ _Have you killed Katherine?"_

 _"_ _I haven't. I've been trying to get your mother's crystal but our little granddaughter doesn't seem to want to give it to me."_

 _"_ _That's understandable," She says. "You're some weird ass white man trying to take a necklace from her. I wouldn't trust you either."_

 _Damon laughs as he pulls up to the parking lot of his home. He hears Stefan in the house with Elena. "I've gotta go. I have to deal with your uncle and the doppelganger."_

 _"_ _When am I ever going to meet him," She asks._

 _"_ _In a couple years."_

 _"_ _Promise me."_

 _Damon sighs. "I promise that I will let you meet your uncle in a couple years." Bonnie laughs at her father's distressful voice. "But for now you better stay in California with that little boy toy of yours. My magic hasn't come back yet so I don't think you'd be safe here."_

 _"_ _Of course Daddy," Bonnie says. Damon could see the Bonnie she had through her voice._

 _"_ _I love you."_

 _"_ _I love you too Daddy."_

Damon goes through the pictures. Two of them are of Emily. Her beauty just amazed her. Another is of him with Emily as she holds their daughter. He smiles at the last two. Both are of Bonita. One in 1879, on his daughter's 16th birthday. You can't tell because the picture is in black and white but she's wearing a blue dress and her bouncy girls are out and about. Another had to be from recent years because it's in color. Bonita is standing under a palm tree with her hands in the air, smiling happily at the camera as if she has no cares in the world.

He thinks of this Katherine person and who the hell she must be. He thinks about if she is the reason he and his brother are vampires or if Emily may have had a vampire turn them. She was never really against them.

"Since when could you do magic Damon," Stefan asks.

"From what I recall. Since I was born but my memory is slowly coming back in bits and pieces so I don't know if I can answer many of your questions." Damon moves his thumb along Bonita's face in the last picture.

"Why the hell didn't you ever tell me and why do you have those fucking pictures Damon," Stefan says harshly.

Damon gives Stefan a stern look, "Watch your language and your tone when you're speaking to me. I won't tolerate it."

Stefan's cheeks flush red from embarrassment, not having heard Damon scold him in a very long time. He nods at Damon and looks back at his friends.

"We should finish this meeting later," Alaric says. Everyone else agrees. They say their goodbyes and leave the boarding house.

"Mother didn't want you to know about the supernatural world. I helped mother block your powers when you were young. I'm not even sure if you defy nature like I do and would have your powers now if blocking spell had worn off. We were only trying to protect you."

"By lying to me." Damon looks at Stefan who is frowning at him. He can see that on Stefan's face that there is anger but deep inside his green eyes there is much sadness.

"Stefan, I-." Stefan cuts him off.

"So who's the girl?"

"What," Damon asks.

"I know that's Emily. But who's the girl."  
Damon doesn't know how to react. He's sad that he's never told his brother. But after meeting couple originals, he felt as if he had made the right decision.

"I'm sorry Stefan-."

"Who's the girl Damon," Stefan grits out.

Damon's cell phone rings. He takes the phone out of his pocket and looks to see the caller id says Bonnie.

"Why is Bonnie calling you," Stefan asks.

"I'm not sure. How do I answer this?"

Stefan sighs. "You want to press the green phone symbol to answer."

Damon does and he puts the phone to his ear. "Hello," he says.

"Ciao Dad," Bonita says. "I'm just now pulling up to the _'boarding house'_ now. I can't believe you didn't meet me at the airport. I had to rent a car and it smells horrible. The people that sat next to me on the plane were so gross and I swear I was going to bite the flight attendant's head off when she looked at me strangely for wanting a coke. I mean who looks at someone strangely for wanting a coke. I'm coming in now." Bonita opens the door to the boarding house and smiles brightly at her father who still holds his grimoire in his hands and stands next to his brother.

"So Dad," she says. "How have you been?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonita opens the door to the boarding house and smiles brightly at her father who still holds his grimoire in his hands and stands next to his brother._

 _"_ _So Dad," she says. "How have you been?"_

"Damon," Stefan says through gritted teeth. "Who is this?"

"Oh my gosh," Bonnie says as she drops her luggage off at the door and with her vampire speed, she runs to Stefan and wraps her arms around him, squeezing him into a hug. "You must be my Uncle Stefan. I've been waiting over a hundred years to finally meet you."

Stefan who has still yet to put his arms around the girl has his hands dangling at his sides. He stands there astonished trying to figure out who this girl is that is touching him.

Damon stares at her. Bewildered by how much she looks like Emily but he not only sees Emily in her but himself. Especially in her eyes. She has his blue eyes. They're beautiful on her. She's gorgeous.

"Bonnie," He whispers to himself but both Stefan and Bonnie hear him.

Both look at Damon with worried looks on their faces. There was something about him that made Bonnie and Stefan feel a very awkward tension in the room. He was not the Damon they knew today. They saw a face on Damon they hadn't seen in a long time. They saw Damon from 1863. A loving brother and a passionate dad.

"Daddy," Bonnie said letting go of Stefan. "Are you okay?" She goes up to him, wanting to give him a hug. As soon as she is within an arm's length, Damon engulfs her. "I am okay…I guess," he tells her.

Stefan is trying to wrap his brain around this situation that just happened. His brother had lost his memories and he has a daughter that he never knew of and now she's here. It's kind of like how he hid Sarah from Damon but then again, Sarah didn't even know Stefan existed and Damon and Stefan would probably never meet her. He would just watch her from distance as he had when she was young.

"You're not okay Damon," Stefan says scowling at the both of them.

Bonnie lets go of her father. She pouts and puts her hand on her hips. "And why wouldn't he be okay," she asks Stefan with some attitude.

"Because his memories are gone. He's a vampire, warlock, heretic thing. He acts as if all these secrets are okay and all these events that have happened in mere hours are okay." Stefan looks exasperated as he speaks. "You're not okay Damon! This is not okay!"

"Calm yourself Stefan," Damon sternly tells his brother. Damon doesn't look at Stefan. He thinks to himself for a few second. He wants to talk to his brother and ease his mind. In Damon's mind, he was the adult in the situation and Stefan, especially since they were vampires, would always be the child. Damon was the one that needed to figure out what was going on and how he was going to fix things, not Stefan. He did not want burden his brother with his problems.

"Bonnie," Damon says looking at his daughter with sincerity.

"Yes Daddy?"

"Please go and find a room. Move yourself in. Then take the time to look around the town," Damon tells her. "We will take the time to speak later. Maybe figure out a spell of some sorts."

"But Dad," She whines like a child. "If you lost your memories than I think I should be helping you."

"Bonnie," Damon demanded. Bonnie could see the conflict in her father's eyes. She didn't want to argue with him. She could see he was hurt. This wasn't the way she wanted to arrive in Mystic Falls for the first time since her child's birth.

"I am not a child," she tells him. "I have lived and loved. I way over a century years old."

"I know Bon," Damon speaks softly. He goes over to his daughter and cups her face sweetly. "I just want you to be happy and safe." He kisses her forehead. "Go out, make some friends and have fun. If I truly need your help I will ask for it, okay?"

Bonnie gives a small smile to her dad, nods her head and says, "Okay." She walks to the door, grabs her luggage and heads up the stairs to find a room from the many available.

"So, she's a witch as well," he hears Stefan ask when Bonnie is out of earshot.

Damon turns to Stefan and nods. "Yes, she is."

"And Emily's her mother," he asks.

"Yes Stefan."

"And I'm just now learning this because…," Stefan says waiting Damon to fill in the blanks. He's upset. Why hadn't he been told? Why hadn't he been able to experience such a gift given to his family.

"Because Father wouldn't want an African descendant and he would not only send Emily away but also kill my daughter," Damon says with his eyes watering just thinking of it. "You also were young and weren't very good and keeping secrets or telling a lie."

Stefan was hurt that his brother hadn't shared such important information with him. "But you could've told me after we were vampires," Stefan insisted. "We've been alive over a hundred years! Did you think I would hurt her?"

Damon sternly looks at Stefan. "Do not whine like a child," he tells him. "I don't even know how we became the devil's incarnate in the first place!" Stefan looks down at floor. "And I'm guessing I wasn't very willing."

Damon sighs and goes over to the stand and pours himself some bourbon. Stefan smirks at this. "Well," Stefan says. "At least after all these years your favorite drink hasn't changed."

Damon smiles at his brother and sits down on the couch. Stefan pours himself a drink and sits down as well on the couch across from Damon. "Do I have magic as well," Stefan asks interested on this little discovery.

"In your vampire state," Damon says. "I have no idea." Damon looks Stefan in the eyes after taking a sip of his drink. "I never taught you magic because witches and warlocks were being burned and killed back then. I hid you from it because I didn't want you to get hurt like our mother did." Damon looks down. "Your magic was untapped because you were young and never learned." Damon laughs at himself. "I was some sort of prodigy. I tapped into my magic before I could even speak."

Bonnie comes down with her phone in her hand. "If I'll need anything I'll call you," she tells her father as she walks out the door not even waiting for his reply. Bonnie puts her car in motion and drives off into the small town.

"Since I still I have my magic you may have some as well," Damon tells him.

"Would you actually teach me," Stefan inquires. He's fascinated. Stefan always had been interested in witchcraft. There was something about it that had given him a thrill by just watching it.

"Of course," Damon beamed. He pauses for a second and starts to think deeply as he looks at the glass of bourbon. "Before we do that, maybe we should work on regaining my memories. Not knowing anything about myself and the years that have passed has made me feel…empty."  
"Yes Damon," Stefan says. "We'll start immediately."


End file.
